henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca
Bianca is a recurring character in the first two seasons of Henry Danger and Henry Hart's ex-girlfriend. She attended Swellview Junior High and may be the most popular girl in school. She is now a reality star in the show Kids in the Woods, along with Chloe Hartman. She is portrayed by Maeve Tomalty. Description and Personality Bianca has brown hair and brown eyes. She is taller than Henry by a couple inches (at least before Season 3). She usually wears a sweater or a jacket a sweater as her outfit. In Season 1, she appears to be a nice person, but this was also a bad thing as it sometimes caused her to have trouble standing up for herself, unless she knew that she has done something wrong. In Season 2, she can appear bossy, controlling and a little rude by not allowing Henry to be too close to other girls that might like him. However, she does have a kind and selfless side, as she gave up her dinner with Henry so Ray could go. History Bianca makes her first appearance in Super Volcano. Although nervous, Henry admittedly tells Bianca in front of the school how much he like said Bianca and wants to kiss her. She accepts and they lean in for a kiss. Appearances *Super Volcano *My Phony Valentine *Elevator Kiss *One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 *One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2 *Henry and the Woodpeckers (mentioned) *Secret Beef *Danger & Thunder (mentioned) Relationships With Other Characters Henry Hart Henry and Bianca kissed in Super Volcano because Henry thought the world was going to end. She became his "girlfriend" after Henry made her jealous with Tiffany in My Phony Valentine. They got along until Bianca cheated on him with Kid Danger, but they made up in the end of the episode after she said to Kid Danger that she loved someone else (Henry). There had been speculation that they broke up offscreen, due to no mention of her in The Bucket Trap, and due to Henry kissing Veronika in Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 and 2, without any mention of Bianca. Then in One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1, Bianca wanted her and Henry to be in a relationship, but Henry wasn't ready to commit. (This implies that they broke up offscreen sometime before this event.) When Bianca starts to hang out with a guy named Blake, Henry gets jealous and decides to try to get her back after Veronika goes to jail. In One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2, they get back together and start 'officially' dating. Henry then takes her to The Meat Ball. In Danger & Thunder, Henry was upset about Bianca moving on to star in "Kids in the Woods", in which Ray laughed at Henry for "losing another girlfriend from Kids in the Woods" after Charlotte told Ray why Henry was feeling upset. Charlotte Page Bianca and Charlotte are friendly with each other, but in Elevator Kiss, Charlotte seemed surprised when Bianca didn't want to kiss Kid Danger. Jasper Dunlop Jasper had a crush on Bianca, as revealed in Elevator Kiss, when he said "Don't get cute." Jasper enjoyed Bianca's pie. Bianca seems to be annoyed by him. Jasper most likely no longer has a crush on Bianca, for he used to have a girlfriend of his own. Piper Hart Piper seemed happy with Bianca's pie in Elevator Kiss. Mitch Bilsky Mitch was Bianca's one time date. Mitch was acting rude to her while on the date, as he's rude to almost everyone. On the date, Bianca left him for Henry. Trivia *Due to Henry and Charlotte pretending to date in The Bucket Trap without making any mention of his relationship with her and Henry kissing Veronika in Henry And The Bad Girl, it was initially rumored by fans that Henry and Bianca were no longer a couple. However, this was proven to be wrong in One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1, in which they officially broke up. **It is possible that they were on “break” during those events, but this has not been confirmed. *Her phone is not transparent, unlike almost everyone else's. The only other characters with non-transparent phones are Chloe and Jeff. Henry also used to have a non-transparent phone, as seen in The Danger Begins. *She moved away to star on Kids in the Woods, as revealed in Danger & Thunder. *Ray called out Bianca's last name as Smathers, though it is unclear if that's really her last name. *Of the girls Henry/Kid Danger has had relationships with (brief or long), Bianca is the only girl he was with who does not have blonde hair. *Until Season 4, Bianca was the character most subjected to rumors when it came to new episodes being released. *As of Season 5's I Dream of Danger, Henry has moved on from his relationship with Bianca, making few references to her. Gallery Videos Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Teens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:2015